humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 11 (11/01/09) - "Over the Years"
Log of game on Sunday November 1st as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT). Out of character chat for this session can be found here. START 18:56 6Time marches on. Friends separated by busy schedules, education, and physical distance strike out, and try to find a place in the world. Others pick up the pieces of shattered lives, and move on, or continue doing what they've always done. Two years after that unfortunate fire that struck the town, separated friends meet, standing by the riverbank, gazing at stars. It was a promise they had <14next2> <14more1> made, nearly two years ago, when they went their separate ways. As they catch up with one another, they tell of things they've done, of things they've seen. <4end1> CHAPTER 1: Eye of the Wolf 19:07 6It has been busy in town. The one who stayed behind, Fen, finds himself becoming popular. He's young, tireless, and seemingly unfazed by the things that have seen this village. He is also welcome help, as the town guard is extremely taxed these days, repelling the occasional wanderings of undead animals that go into town. Though he's not part of the town guard, he's called on to help with <14next2> <14more1> defense. He's a polarizing figure. Some people love him, others hate him. Recently, there's been a lull in undead activity. It makes a good opportunity for him to take a trip that he's been meaning to take... <4end1> 19:10 * Fen_McRoth is preparing some stuff, mainly supplies for a trip, He's thinking on his father's words "Dad, where i can find this goldscale?, where are they" "Dead Fen..." Basically he haz been thinking, about his family, the town, and his future .. >next> 19:11 Fighting alongside the guard is a tough job, and Maverick hasn't been in town since George's Death, things are harsh now, Fen took his stuff and walked into the town square. >end< 19:12 -Sigh- This is boring without the gang... 19:17 6It probably does feel boring. This is the first time in a while things have felt relaxed here. But boring can be good. Boring can give someone the breathing room they need to do things that are important. People know Fen by name, now. He's given respect, even by those who believe that he's a bad influence, fighting and taking glory, but not willing to join the town guard. Still, it's not like <14next2> <14more1> people are out in the streets cheering him on. Not many people spend a whole lot of time outside if it isn't necessary. Maybe it will get better next year...but right now, people are very cautious. <4end1> 19:18 "Maybe it's time to say goodbye.. heck, this town has my best memories..." -Fen went to the only place with someone important to him right now, Morrison's residence, to say goodbye to Natalie first of all" 19:21 6What Fen might have forgot, when Mr. Morrison answers the door, is that Natalie's taken off to go get educated. Her family's name is kind of a big deal. She had a full sponsorship to go to the academy to study magic. Mr. Morrison will look at Fen, wondering if he's alright. He's got a neutral point of view on Fen, but well, he shares the opinion that others do...that he works a little TOO <14next2> <14more1> hard, and that it's not good for him. "You alright, Fen?" <4end1> 19:22 "Kinda sir, i feel lonely without my friends, but a man gotta do what a man gotta do right?" -Fen smiled, maybe too much fights are affecting his brain- 19:23 "Mr. Morrison, i may be leaving the town, I have to find a way to stop this freak's attacks, and i want to know more about my family" 19:25 6"Well, Fen...I, uhm...", Mister Morrison is a very kindhearted man. However, even he's put off when someone like Fen, who's very expressive when it comes to emotions wanders over here. "I'm sure Amy and your friends will come to visit soon.", when Fen tells him what he's doing? "Uh...Amy would get angry with me if I didn't offer you an axe, at the very least...." 19:27 "hahaha!" -Fen chuckles a bit- Don't worry Mr Morrison, I don't need weapons, just take care of your family, and send Amy a hug if you see her, y'know what my gramps used to say "A real man don't need a weapon" - Fen smiles, patting Mr.Morrison's shoulder- "Thanks, i really mean it" 19:29 6"Don't go off and get yourself killed, now.", this all seems like some kind of cry for help. He'd heard something about this before....it happens sometimes. "And, um...before you leave, would you like to stay for dinner?" 19:30 "Oh really? that would be excellent Mr Morrison! thanks! i mean, i can't cook even if my life depend on that, so a little bit of edible food would be awesome!"-Fens seems to have a bright smile now!- 19:33 6The Morrison family has been doing very well, lately. Combined with a harvest that actually didn't fail this year, thankfully, the Morrisons have really gained a lot of wealth and prestige. The interior shows it, too. They have brand new cookware and pottery in the kitchen. The Morrisons are polite, and pleasant. Dinner goes well. And when Fen gets ready to leave...they offer him a bit of <14next2> <14more1> money for the trip. "Can't be going off without a little something for emergencies, now." <4end1> 19:36 "Thanks, right now i know why Amy is such a nice girl" -Fen smiles, offers a small kiss on Miss Morrison's hand and a brief hug to Mr.Morrison- "please take care, and if you see my old man, tell him that i'll be back" -Fen smiles, and rides Invincible, giving a gallant expression of a wandering knight- Goodbye! 19:37 6"I hope he doesn't get himself killed.", Mr. Morrison will say. Mrs. Morrison is a bit more optimistic. "We'll keep him in our thoughts.". 19:38 "Hey! i heard that!" -Fen gives a childish look to both of them, and then starts riding out of town- 19:39 6If he heard it, good. It means that people are worried about him. And everyone is. Nobody wishes THAT much harm on him. Well, that's a lie. Certain elements do. But they're covert, wandering in the shadows, watching. 19:43 * Fen_McRoth leaves the town, riding invincible, his ragged cape loose in the wind, Fen travels searching for information about the source, after a few fights with wild fauna, and some days traveling, he gets to a coastal town, wide known to be place of fierce prizefighters and bloodsport "This place smeels like fists and sweat..I like it" 19:46 6It smells like salt, sweat, and fish, too. This town....is less a busy port for merchants, as much as it is a den of roughnecks and mercenaries and thieves. Fen gets a lot of stares. That belt he wears...others notice it. Some get the hell out of his way. Others give him mean stares. 19:47 * Fen_McRoth notices about the stares at his belt, is a wide belt with a roaring Wolf and some gems, maybe thieves wants the gems? he don't care, right now he trust himself so much than fighting five men would not even make him break a sweat!, he walks a bit, searching for something of interest, maybe a armory, and also he respond the stares- 19:49 6There are no established businesses here. Just guys hawking goods. Of interest, though, is an inn. It's sign should be familiar to Fen.....it's the same symbol that's on his belt. 19:50 * Fen_McRoth raises a eyebrow, and without thinking it twice, he enters the Inn, with a worried expression on his face- 19:53 6It's a large building. The common area has a bar, and ends in a railing that shows an arena downstairs. Two men are fighting with chains. It's....pretty brutal. Money is exchanging hands, people are shouting. However, people start going very silent when Fen enters. That belt....has not been seen in a while. "Hey! Stop the fighting! A champion's entered!", and...people start to make way. That's <14next2> <14more1> when a large, scar-covered man approaches Fen. "You. Where'd you get that? I've never seen you before.", he's much taller than Fen, and twice as wide. A freak of nature, covered in muscles. <4end1> 20:00 * Fen_McRoth stares at the big man, not letting himself be frightened. "A gift from my grandpa, George McRoth, i'm Fen McRoth, my gramps died some time ago...killed by a frekish undead, I already avenged him- 20:06 6"Hmph. McRoth, huh? You and me, then. We're fighting. You wear that belt, you can't turn down a fight.", the man marches towards a scrappy looking guy who's been taking and handing out money. He speaks. The man shouts. "We have a new fight! Our boss here, Ferio Cervantes is fighting the descendant of a former champion, McRoth!", everything is silent for a bit...but then, the crowd erupts into <14next2> <14more1> cheering! It looks like Fen isn't getting out of here without a fight, unless he manages to somehow slip out. <4end1> 20:07 "Ok big bro! i'm going to give it all!" -Fen smiles, he may get his ass kicked but at least he'llshow what he got!- 20:09 6Perhaps Fen doesn't understand what's at stake here. "Four times pot if the loser dies on the last shot!", the scrappy guy calls out....down in the arena, when fen gets down here, he'll notice that the large man has wrapped CHAINS around his fists. Will Fen similarly arm himself? 20:10 * Fen_McRoth Enters the arena, and offers a brief handshake to his big tough opponent "If i give you a decent fight, will ya tell me about Gramps?" -Fen doesn't arm his fists, he keeps remembering his Grandfather's words "A real men needs no weapons" 20:11 6"I'll tell you about your gramps right now...he killed my dad, and I ain't letting you get out of here alive, boy.", the large man beats his fists together, and spits on the ground. 20:12 "I'm sorry! i didn't know about that!" -Fen seems to don't know where is he going, Fen assumes his guard, with his fists clenched and assuming his old man's guard- 20:13 6The man is a canny fighter. rather than charging, he calmly goes forward. His guard is open, he's in an offensive position. He'll go for a body blow, a massive fist aiming for Fen's stomach. 20:15 * Fen_McRoth receives the fist, feeling lots of pain and damage, but don't moving even a bit, he is staring right at his opponent's eyes "i'm sorry about your father.." 20:22 6"Heh. Better fight back, kid, or you're gonna die.", his opponent doesn't seem to care about whether Fen is sorry or not. Rather than go all-out, he'll continue to fight cautiously. The next fist attempts to hook around Fen's guard, and hit the side of his head. 20:26 * Fen-McRoth stays quiet, he receives the massive fist in his head, but to everyone surprise he don't even seems to feel it, in fact, Fen don't even twitch at the hit, he just keep staring into his opponent eyes- "My bloodline did harm to you, i won't fight back until i earn your pardon" 20:28 "Heh. Stupid kid. I don't even care about my old man. I just want your belt.", he throws another cautious punch. This one's an uppercut, a short one, hoping to slip past his guard. 20:30 "You don't care about your family!? You won't be taking the last thing that my old man gave to me! i won't lose! not against a guy who don't even care about his blood!!! -Fen shoots another blow at him and to the people's surprise, the two blows connect at the same time! somebody in the crowd shouts "CROSS COUNTER!!!" 20:32 6Fen strikes back, and the crowd erupts into cheer, despite the fact that his punch has a minimal effect upon his opponent, who seems to be a little angry now that his opponent is fighting back..he reels a little bit from the blow, but not enough to create an opening. Will Fen attempt to hit him? He seems to be paying a little more attention to defense now. 20:34 6They spend some time circling, and jockeying for position. Suddenly, the chain-fisted man steps to the side, and aims a blow at Fen's liver. 20:37 * Fen-McRoth roars at him, maybe someone recognizes the old McRoth's roar, and then suddenly not caring about the outcome of the battle, he counterattacks with a kidney shot! once again the two blows striking at the same time, in the few seconds that Fen and his enemy's faces are near, Fen smirks at him 20:38 6He's ready for it. The men both hit each other, causing damage, but neither seems to be getting more winded than the other. Fen smirks..and...perhaps this isn't the best place to be. The larger man winds his body back, and puts his weight forward, bringing a massive, bald head down into Fen's in a brutal headbutt. 20:41 * Fen-McRoth gets brutally striked into the ground, his body shake for a while as he tries to get up, his mouth is badly bleeding, and suddenly the memories about his grandfather starts to storm his mind, he can see his old man in the arena! cheering at him! "Don't give up son!!! show that guy what the McRoth bloodline means!!" 20:42 6Fen's going to need more than inspiration here, if he wishes to live. The man's not giving him time to recover, if he can help it. He moves forward, though a bit slowly, reeling from the attack himself, and attempts to bring a large, booted foot on top of Fen's head. 20:45 * Fen-McRoth saw this coming! Fen suddenly get's up with a crescent kick to his opponent's head, dodging the blow at the same time! "BLACKSTONE CRESCENT!" 20:48 6The man isn't expecting Fen to be a good fighter on the ground, much less in fighting condition after the blow. The kick hits him in the head, and he stumbles back. He's open. It's now or never. 20:49 * Fen-McRoth 's eyes seems to be in flames! Fen's fighting spirit is bursting trought his body, as soon as the kick crashes with his opponent attack, he goes for a combo in his head! pummeling his head with burning spirit! It's the White Fang! the old McRoth's technique! Fen uses a burning barrage of sledgehammer fists on his opponent head! 20:51 6Fen attacks! People cheer! Others boo, having lost moneys! The opponent drops, beaten to a bloody pulp! And...he falls to the ground. And here, an ugly fact about this place rears its head. The audience starts to shout..."FINISH HIM! KILL HIM! GUT THE BASTARD!!!!" 20:52 * Fen-McRoth stares at the people, and then checks his opponent, after that, he just raises his fists, triumphant, Fen isn't going to shed blood tonight 20:53 6The audience turns on him. "PUSSY! BOOOO!!!!!", some are cheering. Mostly those who made a profit. But people still seem pissed. Items are being thrown in now, bottles, a chair...and at least one knife. 20:55 * Fen-McRoth grabs them all, specially the knife... "YOU WANT BLOOD!??" He screams, the crowd responses positively, then, Fen makes a small cut on his hand, drops of blood falling into the arena- "THIS IS THE BLOOD OF A CHAMPION,THE BLOOD OF MCROTH, MARK MY WORDS, A MAN'S FISTS ARE WEAPONS TO DEFEND THE WEAK, NOT TO KILL INOCCENT PEOPLE!- He looks defiantly to the crowd!- 20:57 6And...well, at this point, people back the fuck off. Fen just survived a fight against a guy who's reportedly killed a lion with his bare hands. And later that night, when things have calmed down, and those with grudges leave...Fen will hear a story. About a young, destitute sailor who'd been pressganged into service coming to port, starved and half-mad, making a name for himself <14next2> <14more1> boxing...never taking a life, spending the majority of his time training...who was finally forced to kill a man when in the middle of a chokehold, his opponent pulled a knife, and left in disgust. <4end1> 21:00 * Fen-McRoth smiles, knowing the truth about his grandfather, old man Mcroth, The Old Wolf, now he has make a name of his own, Fen McRoth, the Young Wolf, a Merciful warrior searching for the true, Fen took his stuff and leave the city, with his pride high and his hands unbloodied CHAPTER 2: Warm Hearts and Cold Looks 21:02 "let's see here..." Amy is busy in the Academy library, poring over several books and assorted scrolls she has pulled, reardless of whether or not they have much relevance. 21:05 6Amy's always busy studying. It's understandable. The first-year tests are brutal, and the second-year apprenticeships are notoriously cruel. In fact, most teachers are just plain mean and abusive to most students. Natalie worries. Being related to someone famous, the staff treats her nicely. Others kind of resent that. She's not exactly a great student. She's not too confident, either. She's <14next2> <14more1> been peeking from the library doorway, watching Amy for a while now, wondering if she should express her worry over Amy's studying to her. <4end1> 21:06 * Amy_Morrison continues studying the texts. She knows she's on to something, but what exactly...it's tough to say. 21:07 "So with this amount of energy...then that forces...huh. That's weird." Amy says, sighing as she looks up. "Oh, Natalie...what's up?" 21:08 6Natalie will eventually approach Amy, coming to sit near her. it will take her a short while to work up something to say. "You're studying very hard...", she'll finally offer, trying not to be too distracting or judgemental. 21:09 "Yeah...not only are exams right around the corner, but there's talk of undead...I thought I remembered something so..." Pushing up her wire-rimmed glasses, Amy continues scouring the parchments 21:11 6"Can I help?"6, Natalie takes a lot of breaks when studying. She finds it hard to focus or read for long periods of time. The studying part of this doesn't come naturally to her, and it often seems like she just doesn't have the discipline. But she's always eager to help out, even if she doesn't contribute much. 21:12 "Sure, feel free. I've been working an angle, though..." Amy says, drawing another chair so her adopted sister could sit down with her. 21:13 "remember that beast from the town? I know it's rough but...I remember something" 21:14 6"Okay...what should I do?"6, she'll offer, frowning....Amy's into more advanced things than she is. Natalie only really excels in brute-force casting. Anything requiring finesse or anything complex is difficult for her. Amy's always STUDYING, and looking up things that blow her mind. 21:15 "Just look for anything about positive energy. that's the angle I'm working on..." 21:16 "That thing that I had to fight...there was a point where I was goign to try to heal myself but...it seemed scared at the thought of healing magic being around. "POSITIVE ENGERY THIS!" I sneak up behind the two and give Amy a great bear hug from behind. "Eee~p!" Amy squeals, now blushing furiously. 21:17 "Wait a sec..." I frown and move my hands up for a grope. "No fair..." 21:18 6Natalie lets out a shriek that causes others in the area to give disapproving, venomous stares. She's nearly fallen out of her seat. Now she's blushing, too. "ahh~~" Amy doesn't know what to say or do, she can't think straight. 21:19 * Sammy_Carrion almost gives out a huge laugh at the reaction, but then remembers she's in a library and stifles it at the last second, contorting her face groutesquely 21:20 "S-s-s-sammy...wha..." Amy's mind is still mush, her glassses askew on her beet-red face 21:21 "Heh, sorry, I needed a smile after that 'study group'..." I roll my eyes at the thought and sit down. 21:22 6Natalie just stares, pretty much. "M-maybe I should go get some sleep....", she'll mutter. Sammy scares her, to be honest. Also, well, it's not a good idea to associate with the wrong kind of student here. She'll start to inch away. "But...hah..." It seems that Amy's emotions are still running red hot, possibly from constant usage of magic. She doesn't wat Natalie to leave her alone but on teh other hand... 21:23 "G...good night nat-nat" Amy is able to stammer out, before returning to the matter at hand. 21:26 "So..." Amy says, face still burning red. "What brings you here?" 21:28 "Oh, nothing much, I knew you would be in here, so I thought I would stop by to lighten my mood. Andrew is a self-serving dick, and everyone else kisses up to him, so I have no reason to hang around them more than I need" 21:29 - Nyssa_Pritchart has quit IRC: Ping timeout 21:30 "r-right...but did you have to...?" Amy's sweating now. God she's sweating. "Ha~~...what..." 21:32 "What did you...?" "Why not?" I smile mischeiviously, but then promptly frown "So, why do YOU get to grow, you're like, three inches shorter than me..." 21:33 * Sammy_Carrion speaks in a quiet tone, it being a library. 21:34 "I...I..." Amy can't think straight. Hell, she can't even *see* straight. "Perhaps...we should continue this...somewhere else?" Amy says, panting. She needs to get her head on straight. 21:36 * Amy_Morrison tries to get up but ends up stumbling into Sammy's arms. Given the angle of her fall and everyhting...If Amy's face could get any redder it would but in this state, Amy really couldn't care... 21:37 "Great" I return to the mischevious smile. "I need some help with non-major's magic. I left the books in..." I stop, remembering something. "oh wait, no, I have to finish that batch of Sythesis brew, well maybe tomorrow. See you later" I say with a wink, and then walk out. 21:38 * Amy_Morrison is shaking. Her mind is totally shot, her knees buckled. What just happened to her? 21:40 * Sammy_Carrion waves, braid swinging with each step behind her. 21:43 6Sammy and Amy, you might imagine, piss a lot of people off with how close they are, considering their schools, and said rivalries. Finals go off without a hitch. Second year apprenticeships begin...and...well, Amy has failed to distinguish herself amongst her peers. Wandering down the hall one day, she'll notice something. Natalie, who's been doing even worse in said apprenticeships, is <14next2> <14more1> currently backed against a wall. A tall young man, one of your peers, currently leans over her. Natalie does not look to be pleased with this situation. "Please...I said no...", the man is pretty insistent. This isn't the first time he's bothered Natalie. "I don't think you understand your station...I'm kind of a big deal, you know...", if you've done your work, this guy is a relative of Grand <14next2> <14more1> Chevalier Albright, and he's quite the snob, as well as a boor and, it's whispered, a savage. "Come on, gimme a kiss...", he leans down, and...Natalie freezes, like she always does when anything stressful happens. "Please don't.", she'll quietly protest, though she doesn't look like she's going to put up much resistant. <14more1> 21:45 "HEY!" Amy shrieks as she sees the scene. Her staff's head is resting on the back of the mans' head, ready to split it if he tries anythign more. "You. Leave. Now." 21:50 6Amy's here. Natalie breathes a sigh of relief...and...skulks away. Into her room, which is right there. She's become something of a shut-in. She's not been adjusting well. This leaves Amy with a very pissed off person, here. He will turn around, and stare Amy down, an incredulous grin on his face. "What's this, now, huh?", he'll put a hand out to that staff, and attempt to push it aside. "The <14next2> <14more1> hell you think you're doing, interrupting my business? Don't you know who I am?" <4end1> 21:51 "Your business?" Amy shoots daggers at the boy. "I don't care who you are, no one lays a hand on my sister if she doesn't want it. I make sure of that." 21:54 6He lets out an exasperated laugh. "Doesn't want it? I'm doing her a favor. She was practically begging for it!", he'll exclaim. "And it's none of your business, commoner. Your kind belong to mine.", eyes lock with hers, since she's gazing at him. "Kneel, as is appropriate for your station, peasant.", and...he's done something magical. His eyes turn a shade of violet. 21:56 - paraDM changes nick to parasitologist 21:58 "Asked for it? The only thing that girl asked for was peace and quiet." She won't bow to this creep, in fact she'll spit as his feet. Her eyes flash with a bright shade of cyan as she channels magical energy. 21:59 6Amy speaks...but she'll have to fight to do it...his magic hits hard. She'll feel....a compulsion to do just as he asks. And she'll have to fight her mind and body to retain free will. 22:01 Amy tries to fight off the compulsion...to some success. Her body kneels without her will but she has enough control over herself to still spit on him. 22:03 6"See? You can't help but listen to your superiors!", he'll exclaim. The mindlink established, he attempts to amplify his hold upon her. 22:06 Amy's body is paralyzed but her mind is still her own. She's able to summon a powerful blast of icy magic, aimed for a particularly weak part of the male anatomy. 22:07 "I'll serve you when hell freeze over!" Amy spits virulently 22:08 6That's a unique talent, actually. But Amy's got mental magics that make such things possible, and that others have BEGGED her for. She attempts to freeze him, and...the link on her mind is released, mostly, as he has to summon forth the wherewithal to counter said magic. It seems he's good at magical combat. 22:13 * Amy_Morrison takes the opportunity to stand back up. That was embarrassing, but Amy's learned her lesson. As shew gets back up, her eyes are closed. And yet...she's sure she can reasonably figure out where the bastard is. 22:15 6He's not about to give up. "Don't think that'll help you, bitch..."6, and here...Amy will feel something that's terrifyingly, chillingly familiar. It's a sudden sensation, that felt just like that soul-stealing attack that beast used....... 22:16 "NO!" Amy shouts, turning her head away as she attempts to raise a mental barrier, something to give her enough time to think...wait a minute... 22:18 Amy summons up old memories, a sense of spreading warmth to negate the sickening energies the boy was trying to use on her. 22:19 6It seems to work. Worse, it seems that this breaks the mental hold he's gotten on her. Perhaps she's onto something here... 22:20 "You indignant asshole!" Amy opens her eyes just wide enough to deliver a scathing attack. "You can try that trick all you want, but nothing you do is going to keep me between you and my sister!" With nothing more than a thought Amy conjures four large orbs of hail that she launches at her attacker. 22:22 6She'll find that her attack fails. His defensive magics are still up. He's good at shielding himself. She'll have to try harder. But...well, you have to assume that someone's going to hear this fight, eventually. 22:24 6You get the feeling that this would probably not look very good, if someone were to break up this fight, what with Amy throwing ice at this guy.... 22:25 * Amy_Morrison gets an idea and delivers another retort. 10"You have two options here. The first is to run, with luck you might jsut escape the area with your dignity intact. Or you can stay. And when I defeat you, I'll explain everything to the chancellor. How you tried to rape my sister and kill me. Kinght's bastard son or no, they'll throw you out for this." 22:28 6He takes a step back, now pressed up against the wall. Hands are raised. "You can't prove anything.", and he'll skulk away, at a very rapid pace. Still, the incident isn't talked about. And Amy's gotten more data on how to use positive energy against necromancy, and how to use mental magics for both study and defense. 12 "If you want to be anything more than a pedophilic murderer, you'll leave us alone. I don't want to see you with her ever again. Got it?" CHAPTER 3: War Games 22:34 6It's something of a vacation for Nyssa and her friends. They're working, but well, they get to travel for some exercises. Others from the academy have come along, too. The setting is the Yoruban continent, on the coastal plains. Unused forts that have stood for decades now unused are used now for exercises, where engineers can get schooled in siege, trench-digging, bridge-building, and naval <14next2> <14more1> exercises. It is hot, but the sea breeze makes it somewhat pleasant. The land isn't much to look at...and you've been explicitly told to eat nothing that comes from the ground, and to be wary of any strange wildlife...but, well, it's not so bad. A month-long fort siege exercise is being organized now, with teams being assigned.... <4end1> 22:38 * Nyssa_Pritchart removes her bandanna, wiping her forehead as she uses her entrenchment tool to dig a few more feet before stopping. She appreciates the cool breeze as she examines her hand. The salty air certainly was nice, but she needed to take care of her weapons and armor extra hard... 22:40 6Nyssa has done pretty well for herself. She shows a willingness to get down in the trenches, though she's technically an officer in training. People like and respect her. Trench-digging done, she gets a little while to rest. And unlike others, she's allowed to choose which team she's on. Is she going to be attacking, or defending? 6Nyssa also sighs. The air certainly wasn't very condusive for her electrical powers either, and they'd felt a little...weaker? At least, that's how she felt. Perhaps it may have just been her imagination...still, she takes a long, cold sip of water before continuing. 22:41 * Thomas_Blackstone sneaks up and flops down on the edge of the trench, legs dangling over the side. He noisily munches on an apple. " 22:42 "Shouldnt you have someone else doing this, miss officer?" 22:44 "I need the hands on experience, Private Blackstone." Nyssa said, stopping. "Unless you're volunteering?" 22:46 "I would, but I just havnt the time. Special Assignment." He grins, tosses her an apple, and gets up to leave. "Catch you later, love." He jumps up, dusts himself off, turns, and gives the most sinister laugh he can muster up before leaving. 22:48 "Gah, you are the WORST, Blackstone!" Nyssa says, but she catches the apple and enjoys it as well. *THUDUMP-THUDUMP-THUDUMP* You'll hear a horse galloping by. * Nyssa_Pritchart looks at the horse. "Hm?" With a whinney, I stop my pinto horse horse. 22:49 "TOM! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" * Thomas_Blackstone cackles again 22:50 * Nyssa_Pritchart rolls her eyes at this. "Geez, Tommy." "I have half a mind to trample you next time." My eyes are as knives. "I WAS NEVER HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Hey Nyssa, sorry, it's only a half-mind. Working hard or hardly working?" 22:52 "Just takin' a break, Sammy." Nyssa leans against her trench. "Don't you love the place?" 22:53 "Heh, haven't had time to notice. I've been on runner duty between the drills all week. I really wish that they would make the class 3s do this..." 22:54 "But no, I have my OWN horse..." I make an annoyed face" "Just don't overwork yourself, kay?" Nyssa says. 22:55 * Thomas_Blackstone turns around again "HEY SAMMY! CMON, We need to get ready to do that thing to the thing with the thing." He says in ultra secret thieves cant. 22:56 "Ungh, I'm going to have to drop this off." I hold up a sealed envelope "Sorry I can't stay" * Sammy_Carrion gallops off into the fort. 22:57 * Nyssa_Pritchart waves them off. 23:00 6So, Nyssa is still faced with the choice of whether to be attacking or defending, here. Either way, the attackers are going to be stuck, and won't be allowed to leave, so it isn't like they'll be able to have fun. 23:01 "Hm..." Nyssa thinks for a while, then decides on trying out being on the attackers side. She DID know the trenches pretty well, anyways. 23:04 6Well, placed on the attacker's side, she's put in something of a leadership role. She's not put in charge of anyone, but she's told it's her job to figure out an effective point of attack. A week passes. The combat exercise goes slowly. At first, both sides basically use their siege engines to poor effect, and do nothing. Of course, that might be because you're firing pillows from trebuchets, <14next2> <14more1> and the like. <4end1> 23:07 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she's conversing with several of her fellow soldiers. "Okay...we haven't been doing GREAT, but...Hm.." Nyssa scratches her chin. 23:12 * Thomas_Blackstone waits till Nyssas alone, before *bumping* into her, away from prying eyes. "Ow! Hey...what's going on, Private Blackstone?" 23:15 * Thomas_Blackstone looks very shifty, looking this way and that... he is on the defence, of course. "Hey... there was an accident... we all got served a rotten food... everyone is utterly sick... If you're going to attack, nows your best chance..." He DOES look kind of green... 23:17 "...Really?" Nyssa curiously inquires. "I mean, ahem. Private, you need to report to the infrimary ASAP. That's an order." 23:18 * Thomas_Blackstone nods, and rushes off, his camoflauged cloak sweeping behind him... 23:19 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles. This COULD be the thing she needed just to break the siege. 23:25 * Sammy_Carrion walks in. "What's Tom doing here?" I mumble to myself and turn to Nyssa, shaking it off. "Take it with a grain of salt, but a couple of the less experienced patrols think they found some evidence of a supply route we missed. I'm going to check it out, but i think they're just chasing ghosts." 23:27 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods. "Go ahead. I think I may have a way. I'm taking a small group with me to...scout. Okay?" 23:28 * Sammy_Carrion nods back. "Take Brecker with you. He may be a dolt, but he's got a good eye." 23:29 * Sammy_Carrion walks off for the stables 23:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods as she begins gathering up a small task force. "Alright. I know we can do this, okay? Were working on some shaky intel here...so in case this fails, it won't be too much of a problem. Kay?" 23:33 6Nyssa gathers up a task force of people who look pretty nervous...they have no idea what to do. To be honest, most of these guys aren't cut out for engineering, but more for ditch digging or siege engine operation, or just plain old slugging it out. You can't expect much. This is sort of...a disorganized drill being managed by junior officers. 23:37 "Okay...are you guys ready? I want group A to make a loud, noisy attack at this point. My group will sneak in...here. Okay?" 23:40 6Group A nods to this. Loud attack, right. Nyssa's group, well, most look like a bunch fo bumbling fucks. Brecker looks confident, but well, he always looks confident. "Not like they're going to put up much of a fight when they're shitting themselves...we gonna open the gate, or what?" 23:41 "Let's hope so. And I swear, if Tommy passed me bad information..." Nyssa nods. "Okay, then...on my mark...3...2...1..." * Thomas_Blackstone looks at his group, hidden behind the gatehouse... "Ok, people... we strike AFTER they move past..." 23:42 * Nyssa_Pritchart waves a signal as group A makes a loud, noisy attack meant to draw people away from Nyssa's designated attacking point. * Thomas_Blackstone sends his group into there back, staying away from the fight, and watching for anything to go wrong 23:43 *their rear 23:44 * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently moving as steathly as possible to get to her objective...well, as stealthly as her bumbling officers can make it, anyways. 23:45 6They're not that incompetent. And at least...some information is right. A patrol is absent at one corner, and there's a small hole in the wall that people should be able to squeeze through. 23:48 "...Not liking this. Too much opportunity for an ambush." Nyssa frowns. Still... "Okay, I guess I can go first...but at the very first sign it's a trap, I want you guys to run. Don't even think about coming back, it's not worth it." 23:49 * Nyssa_Pritchart begins to move in, her hand crackling with electric energy. 23:50 6Brecker goes first. And well, almost immediately, you hear a struggle. And...you also hear what appears to be a fight. And then Brecker speaking. "Come in, guys.", you're not exactly supposed to FIGHT in this exercise...which might raise some questions as to what Brecker has done..and if you come in...well, there's a guy who looks pretty knocked out, propped up in a corner, leaning against a <14next2> <14more1> box. <4end1> 23:52 "Oh, dammit Brecker!" Nyssa sighs. "A few taps at MOST, not this." She pouts a little. "Alright." She points at the most junior member of her team. "You, get him to the infirmary. It was an ACCIDENT, okay?" 23:53 6The team member nods, and does just this. Brecker, for his part, shrugs. "What? We've gotta win. Let's just go and open up the door already."6, he'll say, grinning. 11/02/09 20:12 6Breckin suggests they just march, to open up the door, unknowing of the trap that Tom, the mole has laid out for them. Capturing an enemy leader would look good, wouldn't it? And winning the whole scenario would look good, too. Little does Nyssa's group know they're being watched..... 20:13 - Charm changes nick to Amy_Morrison 20:17 * Nyssa is currently agreeing with heading for the door. No need to risk anything stupid. 20:20 "Alright, guys, let's keep moving...and...shhh, hear that?" Nyssa stops for a moment. 20:21 6Well, it seems they're lucky. Either that, or Nyssa knows how to avoid sight and patrols from experience. They move out of the small alcove...and move into a hallway. They're somewhere in this fort. You have an idea where the door, is though...Breckin is marching forward like an idiot, paying little attention to stealth. He's going to get you guys caught. "Hey! Slow down, will you?" Nyssa whispered urgently. "You're gonna get us caught!" 20:23 * Nyssa moves forward to touch Breckin in the shoulder and try and get him to stand against the wall. "Idiot, we can't do anything if they alert everone here!" 20:28 * Nyssa stops for a moment as she pulls out her waterskin. Taking a moment, she splashed a little water on her fabric and her boots - hopefully, they'd make a lot less noise when scraping around now. "Hey, you guys to that too - and try not use too much water, it'll make a loud sloshing sound if it's not that filled. 20:30 6After doing so, she continued to move ahead. "Damn it, you better know where that door is." 20:33 6And....well, they listen to her. And...well, you guys end up realizing that you're now makiung spashing, sloshing sounds, because your men are idiots. You're pretty sure someone's going to find you guys out...mostly because you hear talking "The hell is that noise?", someone will mutter from around a corner.... 20:34 * Nyssa SLAPS HER FACE IN FRUSTATION. Softly, though, of course. "Dammit, people...go! I'll distract him!" Nyssa said. She began charging up her hand... 20:35 6A loud noise resounds down the hall as Nyssa uses her magic. One guy shouts. "Aaah!", it seems you've hit someone. Which manages to mobilize people. "Shit, get him into the infirmary! We're....under attack?! 20:38 * Nyssa facepalms. AGAIN. "That's it. This is officially the worst..." Nyssa didn't finish her sentence as she loaded her arrow. This time, she was aiming into the ceiling at a 60 degree angle, far above anyone's head, but surely enough space and flight to allow the arrow to draw attention... 20:40 6And....if she launches the flare, she'll only manage to alert other people. at that point, you hear a large shouting outside, and hear the telltale movement of massive pieces of wood against each other, as if siege engines were being used. Good thing they're not launching lethal things...meanwhile, five guys come barreling down the hallway, wielding clubs. "Hey! You guys! Stop where you are!", <14next2> <14more1> one guy will shout. <4end1> 20:42 "Hey-hey-hey-hey-HEY!" Nyssa drew a dagger, but only one of them. "I thought combat was OFF limits?" Still, her dagger began to crackle with electricity - if they we're gonna touch her, they were definately gonna regret it. 20:43 6"Yeah? Well we thought it was too, until you used magic on us!", it seems that Nyssa's just sparked off something serious. "Surrender!", the guy moves forward, and his subordinates follow. It seems they're serious. 20:46 * Nyssa rolls her eyes. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Seriously, it was supposed to just be a loud sparkler..." Still, it would be better for her to just give up instead of digging herself a deeper hole... 20:47 6They step forward, the leader holds his hand out. "Give me your weapons, then get on the ground." 20:49 * Nyssa rolls her eyes as she gives up her daggers and little bow, but as she's getting on the floor, she's charging up a little. The next person to touch her was in for a little bit of a nasty shock... 20:51 6One of the guys is going up to make sure she doesn't have any....he cries out as he recieves a terrible shock! "Hey, that's it!", one of his friends will shout...and...a club blow is aimed for the side of Nyssa's head. It seems they're...serious. 20:57 * Nyssa is SO going to kill Tommy for this. She's gonna try roll out of the way and stand up. "Are you TRYING TO KILL ME? I'm not going to stand here and let you attack me! I admitted it was an accident, now leave it at that!" 20:58 6"Yeah, well quit fucking using your magic!", this guy replies, stepping forward, getting in her face. "Just surrender, and let it be! You're going against the spirit of the exercise!" 21:02 "Yeah, well it's not going to help that you nearly took my head off! I'm willing to report myself using magic, but if you dare take one more swing at me...you just DARE..." Nyssa's staring them down as the air around here is starting to feel charged... 21:04 6"Stop using your magic, or I'm going to hit you again, damnit.", he raises his club....is she going to risk this? 21:05 "I will if you put that club down, dammit!" Nyssa lets off the charge, but she still looks pretty pissed. "Now everyone just calm down, okay?" 21:06 6He doesn't put the club down. "You're at our mercy, here. Now calm the hell down. You've lost.", they're more stubborn than you. Also, your support here sucks. They're all on the ground, cowering. 21:14 "Goddamit." Nyssa sighs. "There's only one thing we can do now." She holds open her hands, waving at her friends. "RUN! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! DAMMIT, GO!" 21:16 6Well, she's doing something dumb. Her men don't listen. Because well, they've become resigned to their fates. They lost. 21:21 * Nyssa hangs her head in defeat. God, she was SO going to kill Tommy for this. 21:23 6And...well, Nyssa's been captured! Her team negotiates for her safe return, and the exercise ends in utter failure for Nyssa's side, and it's solely on her, or so people seem to feel. It's a failure that perhaps she'll learn from. 21:24 * Nyssa is grumbling like crazy, but at least no one was SERIOUSLY hurt aside from that one guy who was knocked out and the due she hit. Ah well~ 11/08/09 CHAPTER 4: A Stranger 18:12 6The coastline of Chaimos, northernmost country on the Yoruban continent. It is dusk, and the surrounding area takes on a much gloomier aspect than what the rocky surroundings would otherwise suggest. It is of particular interest that it is unusually silent and devoid of life here in the night. Sammy, who's exercises consist dually as courier and scout, has a particularly harsh training <14next2> <14more1> regimen. She's been tasked with locating enemy couriers and reinforcements which are sent out consistently. This mostly consists of figuring out who they are, as they all have markings. She's to identify and if possible, track down enemy movements. <4end1> 18:14 * Sammy_Carrion walks through the darkening forest, moving quickly and quietly. I don't want to get caught in the middle of the woods for too long in the dark. 18:16 I let my mind wander a bit as I move through the woods. I wonder what Amy is doing this week. I smile as I think of her pouring over books, getting all too excited over the little things that facinate her. 18:18 6It's definitely a foreign type of forest. The ground is wet with soil, sand, and saltwater. The plants are foreign, too. Thick-leaved things, with pointy ends that can poke rather annoyingly. Not much action here, though. People avoid this place. People tend to quit once night falls, too. But perhaps...as a test of what couriers can do, one of the senior scouts has decided to set out tonight. <14next2> <14more1> It's an obvious thing. Mostly because he's holding a lantern, though the glow of the light is a strange blue. Probably alchemy. Maybe a gift, maybe something he personally uses. But it's bright, and it's notable. The horse moves slowly, quietly past the wooded area.... <4end1> 18:20 "I think it was around here that Ricco said they saw some evidence of a supply route." I mumbled to myself nearly silently. I quickly look from the shadows to determine how many there are. Can I take them myself? or would it be better to head back? 18:22 6Just one light, cast forth. The lantern seems to have a hood to make it directional. It makes it hard to identify. Which is all Sammy's supposed to do, remember. Identify who it is, via distinctive markings, or face, or otherwise. The light wanders into the forest...and that's when things, by simple virtue of cover, become harder to trace..... 18:26 - Writefag_Chronicles has quit IRC: Quit: Writefag_Chronicles 18:29 * Sammy_Carrion cautiously follows them from the brush, seeing if I can't get a better look. 18:33 6You can see that blue light filtering through foliage. The way looks a bit rough, and perhaps...a little lower in elevation from you..but other than that, near. It's of note that the area is pretty uneven here. How will you approach? 18:37 * Sammy_Carrion keeps along the road, as close to the road without stepping out of the cover of the brush. I use the elevation to get a better look at those I'm following, looking for how many I'm dealing with so that I can plan an appropriate course of action. Any sound, from how many i hear walking to how many I hear talking could inform me of what exactly I should report back. 18:42 6What she'll see, is a hooded figure, smoking what seems to be a hand-rolled cigarette. The lantern is covered, and things go pretty damn dark, except for a small, red ember barely visible, a distance away. Whoever this is, it seems that they're waiting for something or someone, and that they're either very confident, or very dumb. 18:44 * Sammy_Carrion keeps close, watching for another person. Looks like Ricco's intel wasn't that bad after all. No way to tell about the hooded figure, but we'd at least be able to lock down this area to prevent supplies in the future. 18:46 6It seems he's just waiting there...how long do you plan to sit there in the darkness? The small red ember stays where it is, concealed in the darkness as it is..that's really all you can see. 18:51 Sometimes the only thing a good scout can do is wait. I stay in the darkness, watching for any sign of movement or activity from the area. 18:52 6Really, it's a bit suspicious just how still that little ember is. Don't people usually move...like, at least a little bit? Or flick away the ash? One might wonder just what's going on..... 18:55 * Sammy_Carrion is getting a bit nervous at how still everything is. Can't really do anything like this. I pull out the lantern i've been carrying around and light it, at the same time pulling out a wooden hatchet. "Who goes there!" I call from the brush. 18:58 6The lantern is pulled out. She'll see a horse down there, and a cigarette wedged onto a plant's branch. Where the enemy agent is, she isn't sure. They don't respond. Has Sammy lost him? Will she just give up at this point? 19:00 "Shit" I say under my breath. I go down to inspect the horse and see if I can't see where he went. 19:02 6There's some deeper foliage on one side, but straight ahead...a rather deep-looking pool of water leading to a clearing. You don't see anything in it. The horse seems calm around you. It's well-trained. Kind of cruel for whoever had that horse to just ditch it...right? 19:08 * Sammy_Carrion makes a mark on a nearby tree with a knife. Would be good to be able to return here to lock the area down. I inspect the mud in the terrain, to see if there's any sign of further movement. 19:10 6There's no footprints...but evidence of someone covering their tracks is present. What will you do? It leads into the water...... 19:12 I find the longest managable branch I can find and dip it into the pool, looking to see how deep it is. If it's shallow enough to walk through, they could have gone into the clearing. 19:13 6This one's gonna require swimming. 19:14 "Forget that" I mumble, and take out my Jack Frost. freezing the surface of the pool to the other side, making it easy to walk over. 19:16 As soon as I get to the other side, I'll inspect the opposite banks for evidence of travel. 19:17 6The pool is frozen! Which makes it a hell of a lot easier to cross, though slippery. It doesn't look like it'll hold long, though. On the opposite bank, there's a single, neglected footprint that's been smudged. The clearing ends in foliage. Near the foliage you see....hoofprints. 19:20 * Sammy_Carrion runs back and grabs the horse, riding it around the pool. Once I get to the fresh tracks, I get off and start leading the horse along the trail. Keeping my head on a swivel. 19:22 6You'll see, off in the distance...lantern light. You'll have to ride hard, if you wanna catch up! By the violence of movement, it looks like they'll be gone, soon! 19:23 * Sammy_Carrion hops on the horse and entreats the steed forward, trying to get within a good distance. 19:26 6You're getting closer, but....well, you're going full-tilt, and so is he. This might be more difficult than you thought! This horse seems slower...will you just keep on him and hope you catch up and that nothing else goes wrong? You're about to clear the forested area....... 19:29 * Sammy_Carrion keeps pressing into the horse, keeping as low as possible. I have to get close enough, at least to be able to slow him down. 19:32 6He's not letting up! He hears you coming from behind, and he urges his horse faster! Then, he makes a sudden right turn, bolting behind a dense treeline! Now or never, figure out a way to cut him off, catch him, or otherwise get him to stop so you can identify his uniform, or lose him! 19:37 * Sammy_Carrion pulls the horse just a bit to the right, predicting his movement, and looking for a gap to cut him off with. THERE! In the tree line, a felled tree at the edge of a path. I ride as fast as the horse can take and make him leap over the tree and the path, throwing down a jack frost in flight, freezing the moist soil right before the agent. 19:39 6The soil freezes. His horse, well-trained, stops, rearing up. Which causes his cloak to fall off. On his arm, the band signifying his rank and regiment is exposed. It's one of your teachers, and he's known as a particularly sneaky bastard. The man does his best to sooth the unsettled horse, and he'll raise his hands. "Fine, you got me.", he'll say, grinning. "Took you long enough." 19:41 I stop, the horse, both of us panting. "Heh, so did I just find evidence of a supply route or what?" 19:43 "Would be kind of mean if you made only me go through all that for a 'test'" I say with a wink 6"It's not like the besieged are going to have any open supply routes...but, well...you kept them from sending for reinforcements.", a hand goes up to his wet hair.\ 19:44 6"I guess you passed the test. Got word from up high that since people have an eye on you, that I should test you personally...." 19:45 * Sammy_Carrion grins. "Good to hear. I'll escort you back to camp. Nice to have a high level prisoner" 19:46 6"Ehh. I'm not in this exercise. This was something special. Besides, we're not taking prisoners right now. Too much trouble.", but he'll turn his horse around and head back with her. Looks like Sammy's done well.... 19:47 * Sammy_Carrion rolls her eyes. "whatever works." CHAPTER 5: Smash and Grab 20:04 6Black Wing's hideout. After a grueling period of training from several masters, in the arts of spying, duelling, and other skills.. Tom's been assigned to somehow procure records of the financial doings of the organization. Which may or may not be difficult. On the bright side, nobody here recognizes him. It's easy to lay low or wear a hood in a town where most people aren't keen on being <14next2> <14more1> identified for who they are. <4end1> 20:10 * Thomas_Blackstone survays the building, under the pretense of haggleing over a piece of front with a street vendor. He's quite nervous about all this, and keeps his hood down. Not that they would recognise him anyway... the growth spurt and the new gotee help things a bit in that regard. 20:16 6The vendor really doesn't notice him. The only real problem you might expect...is if Rachel were to be seen. The vendor seems pretty resistant to charge anything but the most ridiculous of markups on the fruit. "You think it's easy to pay for a seller's license here? It isn't. Now give me the full price I want, or go away.", still, Tom might be right to hide his face. After all, a certain <14next2> <14more1> someone's been rising through the ranks, lately. Giuliano Mazzanoble, also known as the knife has become the top enforcer for the leadership of the Black Wings, rising in prestige over the other enforcers, all named after another weapon that they may or may not use. Tom's yet to find any good financial records. One may think it would take breaking into some sort of building or extensive bribery <14next2> <14more1> to do this.... <4end1> 20:23 Unfortunately, all the money he's been given for this assignment has been sunk into room, board, bribery of the town guards, and travelling expenses. So that leaves bribery out of the question. FORTUNATELY, he's good with a set of lockpicks. After getting a good look at the blackwings hideout, he waits at a nearby tavern to plan his approach. 20:27 6There's a few taverns. They all charge essentially the same price, and offer drinks only. The gambling house is next to a smaller tavern, with nicer, more secure rooms. It makes a better place to plan, since it's across from where you'd assume records are kept. 20:28 * Thomas_Blackstone will head over to the gambling house then... more of a chance to overhear something. 20:29 6Is that such a good idea? After all, his sister works there....entertaining men. 20:31 "Right..." He stops himself at the door. This can only mean trouble... and he's learned his lesson from last time. He'll wait at a tavern, sitting in the obligatory dark corner, brooding. 20:32 6Everyone broods in these taverns. Or gambles. Or drinks and makes a lot of noise. 20:37 Well, he could always hire some guys with shovels to burrow into the basement. But that probably wouldnt wo- He should head over to the gambling house, at least see how shes- No, keep thinking about the job. 20:40 * Thomas_Blackstone tries to concentrate on the matter at hand... Well, he could always climb up to the top floor, jimmy open one of the windows... 20:41 6And pray the security doesn't find him, or that he's good enough to get the hell out of a town where there's only one exit, and that exit is walled. Is he confident in his abilities? 20:45 * Thomas_Blackstone twitches, the oh so negative voice in his head annoying him... HEY! His sister has a history with the Black Wings, right? He gets up to go to the gambling house like someone just released a spring under his ass. 20:49 6The gambling house is even more smoke-filled. People gamble at tables. Over in a corner, there's a bar. People drink. It's all very clean and a bit more quiet in here. Guards are at the doors. Rachel isn't anywhere to be seen. Perhaps he should ask around? 20:50 * Thomas_Blackstone slides up to the bar, keeping his eyes sharp. He asks the barman... "Hey, where are all the girls?"... does he recognise anyone in the place? 20:53 6"New?"6, a woman tends the bar. She's about the age of Tom's mother. She's not very attractive, and if you pay close attention, it looks like she's missing the tip of one of her fingers..."The girls are in the VIP room right now, entertaining some important people.", simple as that. "I don't know if any of them will be available for the rest of the night..." 20:57 * Thomas_Blackstone thinks for a moment, sliding a couple of copper across the bar. "A girl named Rachel in there?" he asks, trying to keep the bile from rising in his throat. 20:58 6"You know Rachel? I don't think she's willing to meet anyone tonight...she's supposed to have today off.", a blessing, perhaps. 20:59 His heart skips a beat... "Know where she is?" 21:02 6"I'm not sure she'd want me to tell you."6, the woman stares at Tom, sizing him up...she seems to be thinking...like maybe he looks...very familiar. 21:03 "Oh, Im sure she would." Dammit, the more she knows, the worse it'll be for everyone. 21:05 6"I don't think that's good enough."6, but then, at the stairs, Rachel stands. "Oh, um...!", she makes her presence known. She'll move towards Tom, a panicked look on her face. She'd recognize him anywhere. "What are you donig here?", she whispers. 21:09 * Thomas_Blackstone casually turns around on the stool, and says in a low voice "Nothing in particular. Just happened to be in town, and wanted to say hi. In private." * Thomas_Blackstone does his best impression of a... *ahem* suiter. 21:10 6"Mirabelle, tell anyone who asks that I'm out."6, she takes Tom's hand, and pretty much DRAGS him upstairs, into a room. With mood lighting, a mirrored cieling, and a round bed, complete with oils and wines lining the walls. Once inside, the door is locked. "Explain yourself!" 21:12 * Thomas_Blackstone takes in his surroundings "Dear god..." 21:13 * Thomas_Blackstone snaps himself out of it "Well, nice to see you too!" 21:14 6"Tommy, if people find out that you're here, they'll kill you!"6, Rachel is very worried by all this. "You need to leave tonight." 21:15 "Dont worry, After tonight, Im gone. But I need to do something first." 21:16 6"Tommy, please tell me you aren't doing anything dangerous or stupid..."6, of course he is. that's why he's here. 21:17 "Look... I need any information you can give me on the Black Wings." He looks deadly serious. "I know you ah... do things... for them... Maybe someone said something about where the profits from the gambling house go." 21:20 6Great. He was trying to get her to spy on them or something. She didn't like this at all. It was dangerous. "Across the street.", in the administrative building. "That's where they handle all the commerce and money.", she turns from Thomas. "What are you doing here, anyways?" 21:25 * Thomas_Blackstone chuckled... he already knew this, it was just an excuse to get up here. "Nevermind that, the less you know the better... and just one more question: When are the peak hours for this place? Are there a lot of black wings here at that time?" Assuming that most of the guards would be over here during that time, rather than over there. 21:27 6"It's going to be busy in a few hours...I mean, some people are already downstairs, in the VIP room, but I think they're in a meeting or something...and today was my day off...", she looks like she's getting progressively more and more worried. "Tommy, please don't do anything stupid...I don't want to see you get hurt again..." 21:29 * Thomas_Blackstone smiles at her. "Dont worry, I wont go taunting any knife weilding psychos." He gives her a hug. "Love ya sis... try to stay sane, okay?" 21:30 6She blanches at the thought of that day...."Go out the window.", she'll suggest. Better for him to avoid people that way. "And tell everyone I love them.", she'll hug Tom. 21:32 "I will..." And he does... if the coast is clear, anyway. 21:36 6The coast is clear. But now his mission is clear. How will he go about this? 21:38 He will wait intill he's seen the guards change, watch the building from the shadows, and when he thinks its the right time, Tom will aproach from the back, and try to get in through a window 21:40 6There's windows in offices in the back. It's worth a shot. The window has a latch on it from the inside. It might take some force, or some working on hinges or some sort of hook on a string or something to get inside... 21:42 * Thomas_Blackstone pulls out a small screwdriver, and starts working on one of the hinges. 21:43 6This is easy enough. Also fortunate is the fact that nobody's around to watch. Someone might be slacking off. It's easy enough to work at the hinge. An empty room with a desk is presented to you. 21:44 * Thomas_Blackstone does a quick search of the desk before making his way to the door, looking left and right from behind the door jam. 21:47 6The desk has papers in it. Looks like tallies of lease money paid by some local businesses. Inside, it looks pretty damn empty. However, you have a sneaking feeling you're not alone... 21:53 6And...a bad situation gets worse. A white-clad blonde man steps out from a room that's still lit in the hallway. He sure is familiar-looking. He stretches...and yawns...and notices that there's light filtering in from one room. "Asshole must have left the window open...", he'll mutter, and start walking towards the room Tom is in... 21:54 * Thomas_Blackstone dosnt think that this is quite what the Chivalier is looking for... SHIT! He ducks down under the desk, pulling the chair in to obscure him. 21:59 6The knife-wielding man enters the room...and frowns. "Someone's been fucking with this door...", he'll mutter. he'll go up towards the window, and attempt to shut it. It doesn't really shut. "The fuck are the guards?", he gets pissed, and kicks the desk hard. 22:03 * Thomas_Blackstone holds his breath... Should he try to take him out... hey, its that BASTARD... Arrgh... He took me out so easily last time... I need to stay quiet, watch, wait... 22:06 6"Motherfuckers..."6, he grumbles and starts stomping out of the buidling towards the entrance where guards ARE present. "Hey, you pricks! The fuck are you doing just standing there for?", now would look to be a good time to get the fuck out of here or do SOMETHING. 22:07 * Thomas_Blackstone rushes (quietly) in the opposite direction of The Knife, looking for his objective hurredly 22:11 6You find a room that has a larger door and a fancier handle than the others. That's usually a god sign, isn't it? Meanwhile, the guards are now circling the building...and the Knife is turning. Better hide or duck inside or something! 22:13 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to duck inside, searching franticly. 22:16 6You frantically search. And make a lot of damn noise while doing so. Which makes it easy to figure out where you are. Which is why the door is kicked in now. The Knife stares at you, pulling a knife from his belt. This one is a larger affair than last time. A single knife. Black, laquered handle with gold engravings..."You....", he'll his out... 22:17 * Thomas_Blackstone whips out his own Big Honkin Hunting Knife ™ and a slender dirk for the offhand. "Fortunatly, its not personal this time. Course, That still dosnt mean Im not going to kick your ass." 22:19 6"Heh. We gonna do this again? It'll just be the same. Except this time, you won't live."6, the knife is wielded...and it glows, ever so faintly, with what seems to be....little red embers falling from the blade's edge. It seems he has a magic knife, or something like it. "Come on, then. Better go through me before backup arrives."6, he'll widen his stance, and beckon for Tom to attack. He <14next2> <14more1> stands i nthe doorway, blocking any exit. <4end1> 22:23 * Thomas_Blackstone launches into his attack, slashing at the fuckers knife hand. "Magic? You need magic? Cmon, man, thats just cheap. EVERYONE uses magic, at least everyone I know. Douche." 22:25 6Tom strikes at his knife hand. The Knife wisely responds by moving his hand out of the way. He'll have to do a little better than that. "Go cry some more, you pathetic shit.", he'll then respond by slashing at Tom's midsection. 22:28 * Thomas_Blackstone parries his attacker with the dirk, twisting and using his attackers momentum to step around to his blind side, going for a backstab. "Your words hurt me, sir! If only your knife were so sharp." 22:37 6He manages to get behind his opponent, but his opponent is very slippery! He turns, rotating with ease, and once again brings the knifepoint to face Tom!. And here's soemthing Tom might not expect. He lashes out, not at Tom, but in front of him, bringing a spray of hot embers to shower on Tom's face, hoping to blind him! 22:49 6Tom slams into his enemy's chest, and....actually manages to knock him off balance. He falls to one knee. "You're never going to get out of here in time, you know.", he's barely containing his rage here. 22:52 "Oh yes, I am. And you're not going to mention a word of this to anyone... After all, how would it look to your boss if you were beaten single handedly by some farm boy? I was never here." I slam the but of the blade down on his head. 22:53 6That's good enough to knock him out. But you do hear people running down the hallway. You probably only have a few minutes...and, well...you haven't located those papers... 22:54 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to search till the last minite, then try to make it upstairs where he can hopefully bolt out a window. 22:56 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to snag the dagger while he's at it, with a chuckle. 6He searches...the desk is locked. He can manage to pick it just in time. There's a shitload of folders. You're going to need both hands to carry them all out. Greed, or the mission? The mission. 22:57 6YOU MAKE OUT LIKE A MADMAN!!!!!!!! 6The escape goes well. And...the results of said mission will be revealed in the next session..... 23:02 * Thomas_Blackstone kicks out a window, jumps, and lands in a very conveniently placed trash heap. He then proceeds to run like hell. Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2